


the devil can hear you

by TheWolfPrince



Series: light this room on fire [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, because Cotta is conflicted(TM) and Skinny is doing his best to convince him, but not enough to really impair anyone‘s decision making, cotta @ skinny: der junge quatscht ja immer noch!, cotta wishes he could blame the alcohol tho, skinny is being a brat, very very mild consent issues in the beginning, überraschend ausgeglichene power dynamics?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Eigentlich ist Cotta der Meinung, er wäre inzwischen zu alt, um sich in Clubs zu wagen. Aber es ist immer noch besser als die Alternative – bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Dating-Apps gruselt es ihn schon. Als ihm jedoch unerwartet Skinny Norris begegnet, ist er versucht, seine Einstellung zu überdenken – oder vielleicht auch nicht.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/E. Skinner Norris
Series: light this room on fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the devil can hear you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfangel25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfangel25/gifts).



> Jemand hat mich auf die Idee gebracht, und mein Gehirn ist damit losgerannt.  
> Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für irgendetwas, das aus Skinny Norris‘ Mund kommt.  
> Titel ist aus My Darkest Days - Move Your Body

Eigentlich war Cotta der Meinung, er wäre inzwischen zu alt, um sich in Clubs zu wagen. Aber es war immer noch besser als die Alternative – bei dem bloßen Gedanken an Dating-Apps gruselte es ihn schon.

Wenigstens wusste er einen Club in L.A., der gleich mehrfach von Vorteil für ihn war. Einerseits war die Menge dort recht gemischt was das Alter betraf, sodass er sich zumindest nicht vorkam wie der Opa, der sich unerwartet in eine Kinderdisco verlaufen hatte. Andererseits war allgemein bekannt, dass die Mehrzahl der Besucher auf die ein oder andere Weise queer war. Bestmögliche Voraussetzungen sozusagen.

Normalerweise hätte er Caroline als moralische Unterstützung mitgeschleppt, aber die hatte gerade eine neue Freundin und ging lieber mit ihr essen. Was er durchaus irgendwie verstehen konnte.

Also lehnte er nun alleine an der Bar, ein Bier in der Hand, und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Nicht, dass er bei der schwachen Beleuchtung und den zusätzlich zuckenden Lichtern wirklich viel erkennen konnte.

Die Musik war ihm eigentlich zu laut, und er hätte nicht mal sagen können, wer die Sängerin war, wenn ihm jemand eine Waffe auf die Brust gesetzt hätte. Für ihn klang das alles irgendwie gleich. 

Er verbrachte eine ganze Weile damit, sich mit einem Typen zu unterhalten, der etwa in seinem Alter war, doch es stellte sich ziemlich schnell heraus, dass der einfach nur ermüdend langweilig war und absolut nichts Interessantes zu sagen hatte. Cotta spielte sogar schon mit dem Gedanken, sich auf die Tanzfläche zu wagen, als der andere doch noch den Zaunpfahl bemerkte, mit dem Cotta schon eine Weile winkte, und jemand anderen fand, den er zutexten konnte.

So musste Cotta wenigstens nicht seinen Platz verlassen. Denn wenn er ganz ehrlich war, die Tanzfläche hatte ihn schon immer eingeschüchtert. Das war nicht sein Element. 

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und sah sich um.

Sein Blick blieb an einer schmalen Gestalt hängen. Für seinen Geschmack eigentlich etwas zu schmal, was von dem engen Tanktop noch unterstrichen wurde, doch was Cottas Aufmerksamkeit wirklich auf sich zog war die schwarze Lederhose, die genauso gut hätte aufgemalt sein können. Der praktische Teil seines Gehirns fragte sich, wie man sich in sowas einigermaßen bequem bewegen konnte.

Der deutlich größere Rest seines Gehirns war eher damit beschäftigt, den äußerst ansprechenden Hintern zu würdigen, der darin steckte.

Cotta gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, nicht zu starren. Wirklich. Aber irgendein primitiver Teil von ihm sprang auf den Anblick einfach an. Mehr als einmal zwang er sich, woanders hin zu sehen, nur um Sekunden später festzustellen, dass sein Blick zurück gewandert war.

Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, den Besitzer der Lederhose anzusprechen, entschied sich im Endeffekt jedoch dagegen. Einerseits schien der andere bedeutend jünger zu sein als er – und er legte wirklich keinen Wert darauf, als _creep_ dazustehen –, andererseits brachte irgendetwas seine Alarmleuchten zum Blinken, und er hatte gelernt, bei so etwas seinem Instinkt zu vertrauen.

Also trank er lieber noch einen Schluck und konzentrierte sich auf etwas anderes. Leichter gesagt als getan, doch zu seinem Glück entspann sich im gleichen Moment nur ein paar Meter weiter eine Szene, die ihn ablenkte.

Offenbar waren dort zwei junge Männer in Streit geraten, und lieferten sich angetrieben von Freunden ein immer lauteres Wortgefecht, und der Polizist in Cotta konnte gar nicht anders, als die Entwicklung aufmerksam zu verfolgen, für den Fall, dass er einschreiten musste bevor die Auseinandersetzung handgreiflich wurde. 

Doch nach einigen Minuten löste sich die Situation von selbst, und in der Zwischenzeit war die Lederhose glücklicherweise aus Cottas unmittelbarem Fokus verschwunden. Zumindest vorrübergehend.

„Ach ne“, hörte er plötzlich jemanden neben sich, „Was machen _Sie_ denn hier?“

Die Stimme kam ihm unangenehm vertraut vor, und als er sich umdrehte, wurde seine Befürchtung bestätigt. 

Einen Schritt von ihm entfernt, etwas in der Hand, das verdächtig nach purem Vodka aussah, stand niemand anderes als Skinny Norris.

Stumm fluchte Cotta. Denn jetzt wusste er plötzlich ganz genau, zu wem die enge Hose und das nicht minder enge Shirt gehörten, die er gerade noch so eingehend betrachtet hatte. Das erklärte die Alarmleuchten. In dem Outfit hatte er Skinny nicht gleich erkannt – und von vorne sah es leider nicht weniger unanständig aus. 

Rasch brachte er seine Augen wieder unter Kontrolle und konzentrierte sich auf Skinnys Gesicht. Dessen Ausdruck konnte Cotta nicht ganz deuten, er lag irgendwo zwischen Neugier und Missfallen. Letzteres war vermutlich Skinnys übliche Reaktion, wenn er unerwartet einem Polizisten gegenüber stand. Und so richtig konnte Cotta es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Wonach siehts denn aus?“, gab er zurück und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Bei dem Blick, mit dem Skinny ihn bedachte, wollte er plötzlich nichts anderes, als sich zu verabschieden und sich auf den Heimweg zu begeben. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das hier ganz schön ins Auge gehen könnte, und Skinny war nicht umsonst bekannt dafür, dass er ein wandelnder Haufen Ärger war.

„Naja, Sie sehen jedenfalls nicht aus als wären Sie fürs Bier hier. Oder für die Musik“, stellte er fest.

„Ich bin zum Tanzen hier“, erklärte Cotta trocken, und beobachtete befriedigt, wie Skinny ihn für eine Sekunde entgeistert ansah, bevor er grinsen musste und Skinny zu lachen begann.

Aber schon im nächsten Moment musterte Skinny ihn wieder interessiert. Vielleicht etwas zu interessiert. „Nee, im Ernst, was machen Sie hier?“

Leider wollte Cotta darauf keine gute Antwort einfallen. Aber so, wie Skinny guckte, brauchte er auch gar nichts sagen.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, was der Junge sah. Ein Kleinstadtcop, der schon lange nicht mehr jung war, in lockeren Jeans und einem Hemd, an dem er definitiv noch zwei weitere Knöpfe öffnen müsste, um sich der Menge anzupassen. Wenn er nicht zum Tanzen hier war, nicht für die Musik und nicht für das Bier, und offensichtlich auch ohne Begleitung, blieb nicht so viel übrig. 

Und wenn er sich Skinny so ansah – nicht nur die Hose, auch das Shirt das nicht gerade viel bedeckte, die beiden silbernen Ketten um seinen Hals, die Haare, die aussahen, als hätte schon jemand die Hände hinein gegraben – hatte der vermutlich ähnliche Absichten.

Ungebeten tauchte die Frage in Cotta auf, warum genau Skinny sich entschieden hatte, mit ihm zu reden, anstatt einfach das Weite zu suchen, wie er es sonst beim Anblick der Polizei tat. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre der Club nicht groß genug um sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber er verbot sich die Überlegung sofort.

Denn, verdammt, Skinny war – Cotta rechnete kurz – dreiundzwanzig? Vierundzwanzig? Er erinnerte sich noch grob daran, wann der Junge sein Auto bekommen haben musste, weil danach regelmäßig ein gewisser blauer Sportwagen in Verkehrskontrollen aufgefallen war.

Skinnys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Bock zu vögeln?“

Vor Schreck verschluckte Cotta sich an seinem Bier. Für eine Sekunde war er der festen Überzeugung, er hätte sich verhört. Diese Worte waren nicht gerade aus dem Mund von Skinny Norris gekommen.

„Wie bitte?“, rutschte es ihm heraus, sobald er aufgehört hatte, zu husten.

Das einladende Grinsen auf Skinnys Gesicht sagte eigentlich alles. Cottas Überraschung schien ihn zu amüsieren, aber wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, meinte der Junge das tatsächlich ernst.

Bevor sein Gehirn auf die Idee kommen konnte, tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken, hob er mit erzwungener Gelassenheit die Augenbrauen. „Noch direkter gings nicht, oder?“

Ungeniert zuckte Skinny mit den Schultern. „Warum lange um den heißen Brei ringsrum reden?“, stellte er fest, und gegen seinen Willen musste Cotta ihm recht geben. „Also, wie siehst aus?“

Diesmal konnte Cotta seinen Kopf nicht rechtzeitig zurück halten, ehe er begann, Bilder zu produzieren.

Wie Skinnys Hintern in dieser lächerlich engen Lederhose aussah. Wie Skinny nur damit bekleidet vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete. Wie er selbst den Jungen gegen eine Wand drängte, Knutschflecken auf der blassen Haut hinterließ. 

Er rief sich zur Ordnung. Schließlich hatte er gerade erst festgestellt, _wie_ jung Skinny war. Und auch wenn er technisch gesehen erwachsen war, Cotta war sich absolut sicher, dass es nicht besonders klug wäre, sich darauf einzulassen.

Nicht zuletzt, weil es hier um _Skinny Norris_ ging.

„Du bist betrunken“, lenkte er ab.

Der Blick, den Skinny ihm daraufhin zuwarf, fiel in die Kategorie _Willst du mich verarschen?_

„Wenn das n Problem ist, bist du hier aber falsch“, stellte Skinny nicht ganz zu Unrecht fest.

Cotta fiel auf, dass er offenbar beschlossen hatte, zum _Du_ überzugehen, und war für eine Sekunde versucht, ihn zu korrigieren. Aber es ließ sich nicht ganz leugnen, dass das hier nun einmal ein privater, informeller Rahmen war, und er eigentlich nichts anderes zu erwarten hatte.

Schon gar nicht, wenn Skinny ihn immer noch ansah, als wäre er bereit, einfach hier und jetzt auf die Knie zu gehen.

Als er nicht gleich reagierte, fügte Skinny mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen hinzu: „Außerdem bin ich nüchtern genug um zu wissen, was ich will.“

Dabei wanderten seine Augen so betont langsam über Cottas Körper, dass der ihn nicht mal hätte missverstehen können, wenn er es versucht hätte. Er leckte sich sogar demonstrativ die Lippen.

So gerne Cotta das geleugnet hätte – irgendwie gefiel es ihm, dass Skinny so offensichtlich interessiert an ihm war. Plötzlich war er ganz froh, dass Caroline ihn nicht begleitet hatte, denn er wollte wirklich nicht hören, welche Schlüsse sie daraus über ihn ziehen würde. 

Dann war da noch das kleine Problem, dass sein Hirn mit jeder Minute, die Skinny neben ihm stand, weniger Argumente fand, warum es eine ganz furchtbare Idee wäre, auf sein Angebot einzugehen.

„Und ich bin zu nüchtern für diese Unterhaltung.“ Cotta leerte sein Bier.

„Das lässt sich ja leicht ändern“, stellte Skinny zuversichtlich fest.

Er wandte sich um, und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der Barkeeperin so schnell auf sich gezogen, dass Cotta versucht war, ihn der Hexerei zu verdächtigen. Während er bestellte, lehnte Skinny sich weit über den Tresen, kommunizierte durch irgendwelche Gesten mit der jungen Frau, und unwillkürlich landeten Cottas Augen wieder auf seinem Hintern.

Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, die Hand danach auszustrecken, über das glatte Leder zu fahren, den Jungen an den schmalen Hüften zu packen und gegen sich zu ziehen.

Zwei Shotgläser in der Hand drehte Skinny sich wieder zu ihm, und schnell hob Cotta den Blick. Aber nicht schnell genug, wie ihm Skinnys zufriedenes Grinsen mitteilte. _Verdammt, erwischt_.

„Was ist das?“, erkundigte er sich schnell, und nahm das angebotene Glas entgegen. 

„Vodka“, war die wenig überraschende Antwort.

Cotta seufzte. Irgendwie hatte er damit gerechnet. Er war kein Fan von Vodka – oder hochprozentigem Alkohol gerenell, wenn er ehrlich war. Aber er hatte Skinny hier wirklich eine Steilvorlage gegeben.

Also blieb ihm nicht viel anderes übrig, als zu trinken. 

Cotta hob das Glas und wollte es schon leeren, als er bemerkte, dass Skinny ihm seins auffordernd entgegen hielt. Resigniert machte er Anstalten, mit ihm anzustoßen, als Skinny die Hand plötzlich zurück zog.

„Na, na“, machte er, „Schön in die Augen gucken. Sonst gibts sieben Jahre schlechten Sex, und das wollen wir beide nicht.“

Wider Willen musste Cotta schmunzeln. Er war sich absolut sicher, dass Skinny nicht wirklich etwas auf den Aberglauben gab, sondern es ausschließlich als Ausrede benutzte, um ihn zu ärgern.

Trotzdem gab er nach, sah Skinny an, und vergaß darüber fast, auch tatsächlich die Gläser zusammen zu führen. Ihm war schon früher aufgefallen, wie hell Skinnys Augen waren, aber er hatte sie noch nie so einladend funkeln sehen. Unwillig musste er zugeben, dass der Junge wirklich verdammt hübsch war.

Skinny hielt den Blickkontakt unnötig lange aufrecht, ließ Cotta nicht aus den Augen, während er den Vodka herunterstürzte, und dann auf schon fast unanständige Art tatsächlich mit der Zunge das Glas ausleckte.

Der Alkohol brannte in Cottas Kehle, er stellte das Gläschen auf den Tresen und wandte den Blick ab.

„Immer noch zu nüchtern?“, erkundigte Skinny sich, obwohl ihm klar sein musste, dass der Alkohol noch gar keine Chance gehabt hatte, seine Wirkung zu entfalten.

Cotta warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu, der gekonnt ignoriert wurde.

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Skinny“, versuchte er, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nicht, dass er besonders daran glaubte, dass das bei Skinny überhaupt möglich war.

Diese These wurde in der nächsten Sekunde bestätigt, als Skinny mit richtiggehend dreckigem Unterton erwiderte: „Lass mich dich überzeugen.“

Bevor Cotta reagieren konnte, war Skinny dicht an ihn heran getreten, und seine Hand landete zielsicher auf der Front von Cottas Jeans. Völlig schamlos fasste Skinny zu, und zu seinem eigenen Bedauern musste Cotta zugeben, dass er schon halb hart war. Der Junge stellte seine Beherrschung ganz schön auf die Probe. 

Es dauerte zwei Sekunden zu lange, in denen Skinny ihn nachdrücklich durch die Hose rieb, bevor Cotta sein Handgelenk packte und die viel zu geschickten Finger wegzog.

„Skinny.“ Er gab sich alle Mühe, es wie einen Tadel klingen zu lassen.

„Cotta“, gab Skinny zurück, und sein Ton schaffte es, gleichzeitig spöttisch und vielversprechend zu sein. Sein Gesicht hatte diesen unerträglichen Ausdruck, der besagte, dass er Cotta durchschaut hatte, und ganz genau wusste, wie versucht er war, einfach alle Vorsicht fahren zu lassen und zuzustimmen.

Im nächsten Moment stahl sich Skinnys andere Hand zu seiner Jeans, und machte sich bereits am Reißverschluss zu schaffen, bevor Cotta nach ihr griff.

„Pfoten weg“, wies Cotta ihn zurecht.

Skinny grinste nur, so unschuldig, dass es schon wieder unanständig war. „Schien dir aber zu gefallen.“

Darauf konnte Cotta nur warnend den Kopf schütteln.

Was aber nicht das Mindeste erreichte, denn Skinny lehnte sich zu seinem Ohr und sagte gerade laut genug, das Cotta ihn über die Musik hören konnte: „Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt zur Toilette gehen und du mir deinen schönen, großen Schwanz richtig tief in den Arsch steckst?“

Und so einfach war es mit Cottas mühsam aufrecht erhaltener Kontrolle vorbei. Bevor er noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatten seine Hände sich bereits selbstständig gemacht. 

Das nächste, das er wahrnahm, waren Skinnys Haare zwischen seinen Fingern, Skinnys Lippen auf seinen, und das Leder der Hose, als er Skinny enger an sich zog. 

Plötzlich interessierte es ihn überhaupt nicht mehr, dass alle sie sehen konnten.

Skinny war hart gegen seinen Oberschenkel, und er wusste, dass Skinny andersherum seine Erregung ebenfalls spüren konnte. Das Leder war weich und glatt unter seiner Haut, Skinny rieb sich gegen ihn, gab ein leises, aber richtiggehend obszönes Stöhnen von sich. Nur Cottas Selbstbeherrschung war es zu verdanken, dass ihm kein ähnliches Geräusch entschlüpfte.

Der Kuss war gierig, mehr Enthusiasmus als Finesse, aber das störte sie definitiv beide nicht. Skinnys Hände fanden ihren Weg unter Cottas Hemd, fuhren interessiert am Bund seiner Jeans entlang.

Cotta löste sich von ihm, und begegnete einem Grinsen, das an Zufriedenheit kaum noch zu überbieten war.

„Das nehme ich mal als _ja_ “, erklärte Skinny.

Damit ihm zumindest erspart blieb, Skinny zuzustimmen, zog Cotta ihn einfach in einen weiteren Kuss. 

Diesmal war es Skinny, der sich von ihm losmachte. „Mitkommen. Jetzt“, verlangte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete, hakte zwei Finger in eine von Cottas Gürtelschlaufen, und zog ihn in Richtung der Toiletten.

Cotta gab jegliche Gegenwehr auf. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich unwillkürlich, ob er überhaupt eine Chance gehabt hatte. 

Das Licht war gedämpft, der Bass immer noch dumpf zu hören und glücklicherweise gerade niemand im Raum, der sie dabei beobachtet hätte, wie sie in eine der beiden Kabinen stolperten.

Die Betonung lag dabei auf _stolperten_ , da Skinny offensichtlich fest vorhatte, seine Hand in Cottas Jeans zu bekommen, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, wie dieser sich gleichzeitig bewegen sollte.

Skinny hatte Erfolg, noch bevor Cotta die Tür hinter ihnen zugezogen und den Riegel vorgelegt hatte. Seine Finger schlossen sich um Cotta, der sich ein Stöhnen verbeißen musste. Aber ein Teil von ihm wollte immer noch nicht zugeben, wie sehr er das hier wollte.

Er drängte Skinny gegen die Wand, deren Grundfarbe man unter Lagen von Graffiti schon lange nicht mehr erkennen konnte, schob ihm erneut die Zunge in den Mund. Skinny hielt genauso enthusiastisch dagegen.

Immer noch rieben seine Finger über Cottas Erektion, der sich zusammenreißen musste, um sich der Berührung nicht zu sehr entgegen zu drängen. Der Junge wusste ganz offensichtlich, was er tat, und Cotta wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, woher.

Stattdessen kämpfte er mit dem Knopf von Skinnys Hose, zog den Reißverschluss auf und kam dann ins Stocken.

„Wie zum Teufel bist du da überhaupt rein gekommen?“, erkundigte er sich, als das Leder sich standhaft weigerte, über Skinnys Hüften zu rutschen.

Skinny grinste ihn nur an. „Übung.“

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er das Problem beseitigt, und irgendwie war Cotta nicht überrascht, festzustellen, dass er offenbar nichts von Unterwäsche hielt. Die Frage, ob das nicht _wirklich_ unbequem war, huschte durch seinen Kopf.

Ehe er wieder Bedenken bekommen konnte – oder Skinny sich noch eine dumme Idee einfallen lassen konnte – drehte Cotta ihn. Mit beiden Händen fing Skinny sich an der Wand ab, schaffte es irgendwie, in der gleichen Bewegung seinen Hintern gegen Cottas Schritt zu pressen.

Unwillkürlich legten sich Cottas Finger um seine Hüfte, zogen ihn zurück, und Skinny drängte sich demonstrativ gegen ihn.

Es überraschte und faszinierte ihn ein wenig, wie bereitwillig Skinny die Beine breit machte. Aber es gefiel ihm auch einfach verdammt gut, wenn er ehrlich war.

Cotta fummelte das kleine Päckchen Lube und ein Kondom aus der Hosentasche. Er war nicht immer so vorbereitet, aber heute war er schließlich mit entsprechenden Plänen aus dem Haus gegangen.

Auch wenn die eher einen netten Kerl und ein Hotelbett vorgesehen hatten, als Skinny Norris und die Club-Toilette. Aber was das anging war Cotta ganz offensichtlich flexibel.

Und bei dem Blick, den Skinny ihm über die Schulter zuwarf, ein dreckiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, wunderte er sich nicht mal mehr darüber.

Er konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn erneut zu küssen, auch wenn der Winkel es ihnen nicht einfach machte.

„Wirds bald?“, drängelte Skinny, als Cotta sich wieder von ihm löste.

Ehe er noch drüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Cottas Hand schon mit einem satten Klatschen seinen bloßen Hintern getroffen.

Skinny zuckte zusammen und gab ein empörtes Geräusch von sich. „Alter, du sollst mich ficken und mir nicht den Arsch versohlen!“

„Dann gedulde dich mal ein bisschen“, tadelte Cotta ihn.

Leider hatte das nicht den gewünschten Effekt, denn Skinny drängte sich ihm nur noch nachdrücklicher entgegen und verkündete: „Nicht meine Stärke.“

Aber Cotta beschloss, ausnahmweise nicht mit ihm zu streiten. Er riss das kleine Päckchen auf, war nicht vorsichtig genug, und das kühle Gel verteilte sich über seine ganze Hand. Egal.

Mit der Linken hielt er Skinny still, ließ die Rechte zwischen seine Beine gleiten, wo er eine feuchte Spur hinterließ, bis er Skinnys Eingang fand. Tatsächlich hielt der Junge einigermaßen still, offenkundig erwartungsvoll.

Langsam schob Cotta einen Finger in ihn hinein.

Er zwang sich dazu, sich Zeit zu lassen, obwohl er eigentlich genau das Gegenteil tun wollte. Aber er wollte Skinny nicht wehtun, und die Art, wie dieser sich ihm ungeduldig entgegen presste, hatte durchaus auch ihren Reiz.

Mit beiden Händen umfasste Skinny die obere Kante der Trennwand, drückte den Rücken durch, bewegte sich gegen Cottas Finger.

„Mehr“, verlangte er.

Kurz überlegte Cotta, ob er ihn für seinen offenkundigen Enthusiasmus aufziehen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Denn es gefiel ihm viel zu gut. Also ließ er einfach einen weiteren Finger in ihn gleiten, drückte sie auseinander, und Skinny stöhnte ungehemmt.

Cotta neigte den Kopf, küsste Skinnys Hals, sog an der dünnen Haut knapp unter seinem Ohr, bis er sicher war, dass er einen Fleck hinterlassen hatte. Dann ließ er die Lippen ein Stück tiefer wandern und wiederholte es dort.

Skinnys „Du Bastard-“ endete in einem erneuten Stöhnen, als Cotta einen dritten Finger in ihn schob.

Ein leises Lachen stieg in Cotta auf, er hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass ausgerechnet Skinny Norris so schön reagieren und so laut sein würde, aber er würde sich auch ganz bestimmt nicht beschweren. Es war mehr als nur ein bisschen berauschend, und schneller, als er vielleicht sollte, zog er seine Finger zurück.

Für eine Sekunde versuchte Skinny, der Bewegung zu folgen, dann stoppte er sich offenbar selbst.

Mit einem Stück Toilettenpapier wischte Cotta seine Finger sauber, suchte kurz nach dem Kondom. Er fand es auf dem Spülkasten der Toilette, öffnete die kleine Packung, streifte es über.

Er nahm sich einen Moment um sich richtig zu positionieren, hielt Skinny mit einer Hand an der Hüfte fest, dann drang er langsam in ihn ein.

Skinny seufzte, langgezogen und genüsslich. „Oh ja“, murmelte er zufrieden, „Jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher.“

Nur mit Mühe hinderte Cotta sich daran, sich schneller zu bewegen. Er konnte spüren, wie Skinnys ihn um ihn dehnte, wollte mehr, aber er hielt sich zurück. Denn er genoss das hier viel zu sehr.

Die Spannung in Skinnys Körper, wie er versuchte, sich zurück gegen Cotta zu drängen um das Ganze zu beschleunigen, die Ungeduld seiner Bewegung. 

„Du bist unmöglich“, beschwerte Skinny sich, als Cotta ganz in ihm war und erstmal für einen Moment verharrte, sich daran gewöhnte und Skinny die Gelegenheit gab, dasselbe zu tun. Wovon der ganz offensichtlich nicht viel hielt.

Unwillkürlich schüttelte Cotta den Kopf. „Du redest ja immer noch.“

„Vielleicht würde ich das nicht, wenn du endlich-“

Das war der Augenblick, in dem Cotta begann, sich zu bewegen, hart und tief, und Skinny verlor für eine Sekunde fast das Gleichgewicht.

„Fuck, ja, genau so“, brachte er hervor, plötzlich atemlos.

Das Geräusch von Haut, die auf Haut traf, kam Cotta fast ohrenbetäubend vor, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, das Tempo aufrecht zu erhalten. Nicht, wenn es sich so gut anfühlte, wenn Skinny sich ihm genau im richtigen Takt entgegen presste.

Cotta bemühte sich, leise zu sein, es musste schließlich nicht jeder mitbekommen, was hier drinnen passierte, aber Skinny schien wirklich keinerlei derartige Hemmungen zu haben. Den Kopf zurück geworfen stöhnte er laut und völlig ungeniert.

Als er ein „Oh _ja_ “, von sich gab, das ganz besonders in dem kleinen Raum widerhallte, hielt Cotta mitten in der Bewegung inne.

„Willst du eigentlich unbedingt, dass uns alle hören?“, erkundigte er sich mit gesenkter Stimme.

Auch ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen, wusste Cotta, dass Skinny wieder dieses dreckige Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. „Ich hätt dir auch direkt an der Bar einen runtergeholt, wenn du mich gelassen hättest.“

Cotta fluchte, stieß hart in ihn, sodass Skinny, überrascht, nur umso lauter stöhnte.

Sie schafften es nicht lange, einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus aufrecht zu erhalten. Cotta konnte spüren, wie Skinny sich immer hastiger bewegte, und auch er sah keinen Grund, sich zurückzuhalten und es auszudehnen. Manchmal war schnell und dreckig genau richtig.

Er löste eine Hand von Skinnys Hüfte um sie um seinen Schwanz zu legen, doch Skinny kam ihm zuvor. 

Also schob er die Hand stattdessen unter Skinnys Shirt, fuhr über seine Rippen, rieb über einen Nippel, was ein abruptes Zucken von Skinnys Hüfte zur Folge hatte. Seine Finger fanden ein Piercing, fassten es, drehten daran – und Skinny kam mit einem Aufstöhnen, das laut genug war, um ihnen einen Kommentar von der anderen Seite der dünnen Trennwand einzubringen.

Aber Cotta hörte gar nicht hin, jagte selbst schon dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Er zog Skinny eng an sich, presste die Lippen gegen seine Schulter, stieß noch einmal und noch einmal in ihn, und kam mit einem erstickten Fluch.

Für einen Moment verharrten sie so, kamen langsam wieder zu Atem. Dann löste Skinny auch die zweite Hand von der Oberkante der Kabinenwand, richtete sich auf.

Cotta glitt aus ihm heraus, machte einen Schritt zurück und Skinny drehte sich um. 

Mit einem leicht empörten Gesichtsausdruck rieb er sich über die Brust. „Fuck, Mann, das tat weh!“, warf er Cotta vor.

Der verkniff sich wohlweislich ein Grinsen und jeglichen Kommentar. Stattdessen beschäftigte er sich lieber damit, das Kondom zu entsorgen und sich wieder einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen.

Mit ein bisschen Gewalt und einer Bewegung seiner Hüfte, die Cotta unwillkürlich mit den Augen verfolgte, schaffte es auch Skinny wieder in seine Hose.

Diesmal konnte Cotta sich nicht zurück halten, und erkundigte sich: „Sag mal, ist das eigentlich nicht unbequem?“

Einen Moment sah Skinny ihn verständnislos an, dann grinste er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist es wert.“

Dagegen hatte Cotta nichts weiter zu sagen. 

Skinny zündete sich eine selbstgedrehte Zigarette an. Für eine Sekunde fragte Cotta sich, wo zum Henker er die und das Feuerzeug in der engen Hose versteckt hatte. Der Geruch des Rauchs, der ihm einen Moment später in die Nase stieg, brachte ihn dazu, seine Einschätzung zu korrigieren. Keine Zigarette, ein Joint.

„Rauchst du?“, wollte Skinny wissen, schien halb darüber nachzudenken, mit ihm zu teilen.

Cotta warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Du erinnerst dich aber schon noch, dass ich bei der Polizei bin, oder?“

Das Grinsen, das sich auf Skinnys Gesicht nieder ließ, verhieß nichts Gutes. „Ja, aber wenn du vorhast, mich dafür anzuzeigen, erfahren deine Kollegen ganz genau, wies dazu gekommen ist, dass du mich erwischt hast. Und ich glaub nicht, dass du das willst.“

In Cotta machte sich das dringende Bedürfnis breit, dem Jungen eine zu klatschen. Er hätte auf sein Gefühl hören sollen, das ihm gesagt hatte, das Skinny Norris nur Ärger bringen würde.

„Du bist ein elender Plagegeist, Norris“, seufzte er. Er konnte selbst hören, dass es nicht besonders überzeugt heraus kam.

Skinny zuckte vielsagend mit den Schultern. „Das hat dich eben nicht aufgehalten.“

Darauf fiel Cotta für eine Sekunde nichts ein. Denn das konnte er dummerweise nicht leugnen. „Was soll ich auch machen, wenn du mich anbettelst?“, erwiderte er schnell, damit er nicht zugeben musste, dass Skinny recht hatte.

„Ich hab nicht _gebettelt_ “, widersprach der entschieden. „Ich hab _verlangt_. Das ist n Unterschied.“

„Wie gesagt, du bist ein Plagegeist“, beendete Cotta die Diskussion. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Wenn rauskommt, was hier grad passiert ist, können wir uns _beide_ von unserem Ruf verabschieden“, fügte er hinzu, und erntete dafür ein ehrliches Lachen von Skinny.

Dann bot Skinny ihm tatsächlich den halb gerauchten Joint an. „Willst du oder willst du nicht?“

Obwohl Cotta das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, dass heute sowieso schon alles egal war, schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenigstens einen Grundsatz wollte er nicht über Bord werfen. Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen _Selber Schuld_ , zog selbst wieder daran, völlig entspannt und offenbar sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

„Also“, erkundigte er sich dann betont beiläufig, „Zu mir oder zu dir?“

Überrascht sah Cotta ihn an. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, jetzt nach Hause zu fahren und zu vergessen, dass das hier überhaupt passiert war. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass Skinnys Plan ähnlich aussah – sie hatten schließlich beide bekommen, was sie gesucht hatten.

Langsam ließ Skinny den Blick über Cotta wandern, das dreckige Grinsen fand seinen Weg zurück auf sein Gesicht. „Ich hab Bock, dich zu reiten“, erklärte er ungeniert. „Und wenn du nett fragst, lutsch ich dir vielleicht sogar den Schwanz.“

Cotta schloss die Augen als die Bilder sich ungebeten in seinem Kopf auftauchten, und erinnerte sich ganz bewusst daran, dass er Skinny Norris nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer haben wollte, und defintiv auch nicht dabei gesehen werden wollte, wie er im Morgengrauen Little Rampart verließ. Andererseits war die Aussicht, den Jungen aus der engen Hose und dem Shirt zu schälen, und sich so viel Zeit mit ihm zu lassen, dass er vielleicht doch noch anfing zu betteln, viel verlockender als sie sein sollte.

„Zwei Straßen weiter ist ein Hotel“, kapitulierte er, und hörte Skinny zufrieden lachen.

**Author's Note:**

> Das zu schreiben war A Ride, ich hatte sehr viel Spaß daran, ich hoffe, damit bin ich nicht alleine xD  
> Fun fact: Ich hasse „feiern gehen“ und verirre mich höchstens einmal im Jahr in so eine Location. Hoffe man hat das nicht zu sehr gemerkt.


End file.
